


Teamwork

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Yami no Schwarz [2]
Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime Fusion, M/M, Threesome, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi has his task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Tatsumi knows Tsuzuki obeys him only because Hisoka orders it. Tatsumi's shadows don't scare him, and he tears through Watari's monsters like the paper on which they're drawn. Hisoka alone can reach past Tsuzuki's fractured consciousness to the well of feeling beneath, feeding pain or ecstasy as necessary. It's why Muraki sought him out, the demon seed of cursed Kurosaki.

"Your discipline is slipping. I can feel you brooding," Hisoka says. He doesn't look like a demon.

Tatsumi kneels between his thighs. "Does this feel better?"

Tatsumi's task is to provide Hisoka with pleasure to feed.

He has no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fusion" challenge at the fuda_100 Livejournal drabble community.


End file.
